A tale of two Asgardians
by AidenKelly
Summary: Loki's bored, and that's never good. When he sets his sights on taking Jane's heart for himself, he is in complete control. Isn't he?
1. Chapter 1

It was the annual Stark Christmas party and Loki was exceedingly bored. Since he had started working with S.H.I.E.L.D, he was having to curb his desire to make mischief more and more often. It was maddening. Being a trouble maker by trade, when Loki saw the mortal woman, Jane, with his brother, he could resist no longer. It was time to shake things up. He downed his glass of champagne before slipping up behind her.

"I believe that it's a human tradition to kiss someone under mistletoe, am I right?"

Jane spotted Darcy looking hopeful underneath said plant. "Yes. You know it is." She said suspiciously.

His lips twitched into his usual smirk. "Then who am I to spurn tradition?"

He snapped his fingers, causing a sprig of the parasitic plant to form above them. Before she could protest, he pulled her into his arms.

Jane froze. She would be lying if she said she didn't harbour a strange sort of fascination for him. Stemming, of course, by the way he had reacted to her slapping him. He had smiled and even complimented her. Hitting Thor had been like hitting a puppy. At the thought of her current boyfriend, Jane stiffened in Loki's arms.

 _We cant be having that._ He cupped one hand around the back of her neck while holding her tight against him with the other. Gently, he nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Jane felt electricity race through her veins. His kiss tasted of heaven and hell. Sin and salvation. She almost cried out when he ended it.

His blue eyes burned into hers, glowing with satisfaction. "Merry Christmas, Jane." He whispered. Having accomplished his mission, he spun on his heel and left. Behind him, Loki heard the shatter of glass. Thor had tightened his hand around his bottle of beer to the point that it broke. _My work here is done,_ Loki thought smugly.

Hours later, he heard a soft knock on his door. His wolf, Fenrir, growled at the noise. Loki silenced the animal with a look. He carelessly flicked his hand at the door, causing it to open. Jane stood there. She felt her mouth go dry.

Loki was reclining on his bed, an Asgardian tome clasped loosely in his hand. He still wore the same black jeans he had worn to the Christmas party, but his matching dress shirt was carelessly unbuttoned, giving her a glimpse of smooth muscle. His dark hair was deliciously mussed. He looked like an incubus, relaxing after a long night in some lucky virgin's bed.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a mocking tone.

She shook her head, mentally. "Can I come in?" He inclined his head at the foot of his bed. As she sank down, her eyes widened at the softness of his mattress. " Where is Fury hiding these beds?"

"I like my creature comforts." He said, casually. "There was no way I was sleeping on that pitiful excuse of a cot."

Loki gestured to the wall opposite him. "I even brought a few of my books." As Jane turned, she lost all thought of having a serious conversation with him. "A few? The lab has fewer books than this!"

He couldn't help but smile at her child like wonder as she stroked the spines, reverently. "You may borrow some if you like."

She wasted no time in perusing the shelves. He watched her curiously. None of them had ever turned their back to him. They didn't trust him. Jane seemed to have no such qualms. Well, he was never one to pass up an opportunity.

Loki rose with the grace of a panther and quietly stood so close behind her, she could feel the heat of his skin. "This one is my favorite." He whispered in her ear. "I insist you read it first."

Jane allowed herself a moment to enjoy the strange intimacy before turning, only to find him towering over her. She was suddenly aware of how tall he was. And how small she was in comparison.

He ran gentle fingertips down her arms. "Are you afraid of me, Jane?" He murmured.

She broke free from the spell of sensuality he was casting with just a touch. "No. While you did try to take over the earth, you didn't do anything directly to me, so..." she trailed off.

"What about trust?"

"Hell no."

He nodded slowly. "I understand." He backed away from her. "At least trust me enough for this." He knelt down and gently tugged her hand til she followed suit. He called Fenrir over to them. "Let him get used to the smell of you. Otherwise, he will attack you if you enter without my being present." After a few cursory sniffs, the huge animal pushed his nose into her palm. She obliged him my sinking her fingers into the thick fur of his neck.

"He likes you." Loki remarked. "Are you still afraid?"

She shook her head. "He's so beautiful."

"Many beautiful things are dangerous, and many dangerous things are beautiful."

She glanced at him. "Which one are you?"

His smile was secretive. "Would you like to find out?"

She shook her head. "I'm with Thor, Loki."

He gave a negligent shrug. "Iv seen him share before. How do you think he and Fandral became such close friends?"

As she digested this news, he rose and extended a long fingered, elegant hand to her. As she slipped her own hand into his, she marveled at the strength of it.

He looked into her eyes again. "I, however, am a selfish creature at heart and share with no one." His tone was almost a whisper as he brushed his lips across her hand.

She forcibly pulled away and almost ran for the door. The last thing she heard was his soft laughter. "Good night. My Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized at 3:30 a.m. that I forgot the disclaimer. Nothing belongs to me, mores the pity, and I'm only borrowing them. This chapter reaaaaaly didn't want to be written. Fn2187 girl, that's what I was aiming for. Chafing, your wish is my command.**

Jane made it back to her room within a minute. Clutching the book to her chest, she cursed herself. She had wanted to confront him about his behavior at the party, but he had manipulated her again. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. All she needed was a moment to just organize her thoughts. To just clear her mind. It wasn't meant to be.

"Hey, boss lady. You look like you were rode hard and put away wet."

A kaleidoscope of images spun through her mind at the suggestive comment. "No. I just got mind freaked by Loki."

"So, the same thing then?"

She glared at Darcy, the look promising death.

"Sooo, why did you go see him?" Darcy asked nonchalantly.

"To tear him a new one for that damn kiss!" Jane said savagely. Even as she said it, her mouth was flooded with the taste of spiced wine and magic. Even when he wasn't around, he still haunted her.

Darcy's face hardened. "Well, you didn't seem to mind it this much when it happened."

Jane winced at her tone. She remembered that Darcy harbored a crush on the trickster. "It's not fair!" She continued. "You already have Thor, but one isn't enough for you, is it?!" The brunette woman stormed away. Jane was crushed. She hadn't asked for the kiss. Loki had taken it, damn him. Now she had lost her best friend right when she needed her most. Jane sank to her knees, hugging the forgotten book to her chest. Painful sobs tore from her throat.

It wasn't long before the sound reached Loki's ears. He followed them until he reached Jane's door. _Turn around, he told himself. She's just a pathetic mortal. She's no concern of yours._ he wanted to listen, to remain unfeeling, but he couldn't. In his short time on midgard, he had come to admire her for her mind and spirit. Her unflagging loyalty to her friends. He couldn't just leave her there. Neither one said anything as he crossed the room and knelt at her side.

"Please don't cry." He whispered. "Tell me who has hurt you so, that I may torment them til they beg your forgiveness."

She looked at him through red-rimmed, glassy eyes. "That may be difficult."she said sarcastically.

"Nothing's impossible for a God."

Her eyes darkened, causing him to wonder if her soul really was clear of the aether. "You. You insufferable bastard."

He was surprised at the venom in her voice. "What have I done?" He asked, his tone as cool as his akin

You kissed me."

Loki crossed his arms. "Most women enjoy my kisses."

"That's the problem."

His expression changed subtly. "I don't follow."

"You kissed me knowing that Darcy has a thing for you, knowing that Thor and I are together. You don't care! You only care about what you want and damn the consequences!"

She struck him across the face faster than a snake. "No matter what it is , if Thor has it, you want it! Your just a spoiled child!"

She drew back to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

"Make no mistake, Milady, if you hit me again you will regret it. First, I made no promises to Darcy. I never gave her any false hope. I owe her nothing." He hissed. "As for you and my brother, he has made no formal request of your love, so I have a right to contest if if I wish."

He placed an icy kiss on her palm. "Plus, there is nothing child-like about me. Yes, I did kiss you, partially out of mischief, but mostly because I wanted to."

She ignore the hot flush that came over her. "Why?"

He grinned. "That remains to be seen."


End file.
